Butterfly
by cherryblossomrocks93
Summary: Normal cheerleader who is not cute as she seems. Her mom a model, dad is over-protective for his daughter, and a guest at their house until he can find a place to live. This year is going to be strange. GokuxOCxBasil, HibarixOC, ChromexOC. I Don't own KHR
1. Friend, boyfriend, and Old Friend

Me: I do not OWN KHR

New fanfiction

* * *

Chapter 1

"I'm gonna be late for cheerleading practice!" screamed a girl running towards the cheerleading club. She wore her school's uniform that went above her knees. Who was she? Well, she is one of the most popular girls in her school and if she was late, then she would be kicked off of the team.

"Mahika! What's taking you so long!?" screamed her friend. She had bleached blonde hair that went past her shoulders. "Come on."

"You are so impatient," sighed Mahika.

"Mahika."

"Yeah."

"I love Mel. He is so nice and calm," said her friend while randomly changes the subject.

Mahika's boyfriend was the captain of the basketball team. Admired by most of the girls, he would smile and say hello. The reason why she was dating him because everybody said that she was the best girl for him.

"Mahika!" shouts a random voice.

"Mel-kun." His hair was short and wavy. His build was the best of all of the boys in the school. You could see his muscles from his shirt. He was smiling like a puppy. "Have fun at cheerleading."

"Yeah."

* * *

"You two are late!" screamed the captain. "Hotaru, Mahika, why are you two late."

"It's because my boyfriend stopped me," said Mahika.

"Oh… okay. Let's begin."

Two minutes later…

"Catch, me Hotaru," shouted Mahika.

"Okay." She tried to catch Mahika but fails, because her fall made Hotaru fall down.

"You are so heavy, Mahika." She looked at her arm and to find out that she broke it. Mahika, like her usually self, tends to her arm. Apologizing over and over again, she picks up Hotaru and goes straight to Hotaru's house.

"Don't apologize."

Mahika was bawling her eyes out. She wipes the tears on her sleeve while sniffling. "I'm going to go home now, okay, Hotaru."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, bye."

Mahika was walking home and out of nowhere her boyfriend tackles her. While being tackle, her head hit a pole. She was bleeding. There were things that she didn't like about her boyfriend. One, he would tackle her, forgetting that she was a girl. Two, normally at school, he doesn't talk to her, nor did he even look at her. Third, he always hangs out with other girls.

"Sorry," Mel said.

"That's quite all right. I'm going home. Bye." Mahika rudely said.

"She's so cute," he thought. As he was walking home, he finally realized that something was wrong with her. Even though it hasn't even been a week that they have been together and she was already mad at him. He shrugged, "Oh well."

* * *

"Dad, I'm home, shouted Mahika. Sorry for being late, Hotaru sprained her arm."

"Would you please not shout while I am having company," her dad quietly said "One of my friends, from Italy, came to visit me."

Mahika walks into the kitchen and screams. Not only that, but she also hits her head on the counter. "He has finally come back to Japan," she thought.

"Why are you here?" her father asked to his friend. "Tired from Italy!" Mahika's dad laughed,

"No, I'm here because I have some important business from him, said the person. "I'm supposed to train a loser to become a great Mafia boss. Who happens to be the head CEDEF's son."

"Yay!" shouted Mahika. "Thank you for being here; do you want any more water?"

"That's okay and I am going to stay at your place tonight, replied the friend.

"Great," sighed her dad. He quickly asked Mahika "So how has your boyfriend been going?"

"I don't want to talk about him," fumed Mahika. She ran up the stairs and on the last step she trips. That was her third trip for today. The only thing that she was happy, was that he has finally come back from Italy.

"I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like. Hopefully something interesting." Mahika went to bed and sleeps like a log.

* * *

Yeah, that's it. I'm thinking to start this one, instead of continuing my other story, "The Freedoms of Life." If this doesn't get enough love then I will continue the other one. Oh, I forgot to mention that this OC name is still Mahika but she isn't naïve about the Mafia. Not only that but she was actually my first OC. Anyways, read and review.


	2. Meeting Tsuna and Gokudera

Me: I do not OWN REBORN! Even though I wish. Enjoy reading. This chapter is going to be Mahika's point of view. Random topic that relates to KHR though, did you read the last chapter 268… it was kinda weird in my opinion, but oh well. For some odd reason, the translation for Lambo's name is Rambo. Lambo sounds cuter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Tsuna and Gokudera

"Can you buy some groceries, Mahika?" my dad asked.

"Sure."

As I walk down the street to get groceries, I noticed him. That's right I don't think you guys know the name of the person who was at my house. And yes, I said was at my house. He's not here anymore, because he has to train a boy to be a Mafia leader. Before I forget the name of the person is…

"No. Why do I have to do this," I heard a boy screamed, who is about my age.

"If you don't do it then you will die," said a baby boy. At first I thought that my eyes were playing with me. But I then realize that they weren't. It was him. I run towards him and gave him an enormous hug. "Reborn! I shouted. I've missed you." I put Reborn down and look at the boy who Reborn was with. "Who is he?" I asked.

"That's the boy whom I am trying to train to become a Mafia boss," Reborn replied.

"Him? That kid is Loser-Tsuna," I replied and shouted at the same time (if that is possible). I look at him and he look at me. I probably know what he is thinking about. How could that cheerleader know Reborn and a famous, cute cheerleader, at that?

"How do you know the famous cheerleader at my school?" Tsuna asked.

"She's part of the mafia," my cute Reborn said.

"Reborn is so adorable, isn't he?" I asked.

"What is so adorable about him?"

"I am adorable, my cute Reborn said. Now, die."

"Do it, do it," I chanted. Then Reborn shot Tsuna. And then I laugh while walking towards the grocery store, while the boy was running around in his boxers. Going to the grocery store takes a lot of energy, because of how pack it is. I really don't like people crowding at one spot. I actually hate crowds, and they are so noisy. Man, I really don't have anything to talk about. Talking about grocery store makes me tired.

I get home and plopped myself to the bed and went to sleep. I was sleeping peacefully until I noticed that it is five o clock in the morning and I have to get ready for school. "Wake up, Mahika, my dad shouted. He can be really loud when he wants to be. I quickly change into my uniform and run down the stairs and tripped.

"Quit being a klutz," my dad jokingly laughed. I stuck my tongue at him, ate, grabbed my lunch, and vanished out of the house.

As I run towards school, I remembered that my dad said something about a person who is here from Italy too. Hopefully it isn't a person that I know. I check the time and realized that I only have fifteen minutes left. Unluckily for me, school is about ten minutes away, and I have to go to my locker, so that I can get my school books. I run as fast as I could, but in the process I bump into someone. I look up and I noticed that it is just Tsuna. "Oh sorry," I replied. "Aren't you normally late?"

"Yeah. It is all that darn Reborn's fault."

"Reborn does have his moments," I laughed. "Let's go to class." As me and Tsuna go up to our classroom, my annoying boyfriend randomly appeared out of nowhere.

"I miss you, my stupid boyfriend replied.

"Senpai," Tsuna bowed.

"You do not have to so formal, I replied. "He's an idiot."

"How can you be so mean," my stupid boyfriend cried and runs away.

"You are so mean to him, Mahika," said Tsuna.

"Oh well," I shrugged. "Class is about to start."

We went towards our seats and people chattering, that there is a new transfer student today.

"Would everybody go to their seats," our teacher asked. "We have a student who has just come back from studying abroad, Gokudera, Hayato."

Gokudera looked like if he was from the mafia. No offense or anything. I noticed that he is glaring at Tsuna. I felt really sorry for Tsuna. Then I noticed that he was also looking at me very strangely, like if we have met before. I felt very uneasy, so I decided not to look at him. When lunch bell rang, I noticed that the new transfer student decided to follow Tsuna. So I went after them and found them at the side of the school. It looked like if they were fighting about something, so I crept closer.

"I will never accept you as the tenth!" the new student yelled at Tsuna.

"You can take the job!" Tsuna cried. I don't know if I should have felt sorry for Tsuna. I quickly looked at the new student and I could swear that he pulled out bombs.

"Is that… I felt a kick. I turn around and it was Reborn who kick me. "Is that 'Hurricane Bomb Hayato'?"

"Yep, replied Reborn. Just watch the fight."

I watched the fight and just as Gokudera pulled out his bombs, Reborn shoots Tsuna with the Dying Will bullet. Tsuna, of course, striped off his clothes and began to blow the fuses off. I actually have to admit that Tsuna is quite courageous in his Dying Will form. Gokudera pulled out his bombs for the second time and I noticed that he has twice as much bombs than before. But, once again Tsuna blew out the fuses.

"How much bombs does he have with him?" I asked Reborn.

"A lot. Too many to count."

I turned around again and saw that Gokudera pulled out, not double amount of bombs, but three times as much bombs. Unluckily for Gokudera, one bomb slid away and then all the bombs slid away. "He's going to be killed!" I shouted. I looked at Reborn and he smirked. What the hell is he smirking about? Then I know why he smirked. Tsuna blew off all of the fuses. Tsuna got out of his Dying Will and then Gokudera randomly fell to his knees and promised that he will be his right hand man.

"What the hell," I said.

Then a random voice shouted, "What the heck is going on here!? Why are you skipping school!?"

I looked at the random person and realized that it is Mel.

"Mahika," he said.

"I'm going now," I replied.

"Let me walk you back to class then?" Mel said.

"No thanks," I quickly replied and went back to the classroom. After we got yelled by the teacher, we had to do the classroom duties after school. When I mean us, I mean Tsuna and me. Or so the teacher thought. Luckily for us, Gokudera threatened the teacher and told him to back off from Tsuna and me.

* * *

Let's see, I was supposed to go to the grocery store and get some eggs and milk, after school. Doesn't that man know that I am tired from school and just want to go home? So, after I went to the grocery store, I went home. When I opened the door, I noticed that they are suitcases at the front door. "Dad, is someone staying with us for the night?" I asked.

"Not the night, but for a really long time," my dad smirked. "I've heard what happened at school from him."

"Who's him?" I asked.

"Um, Mr. Watkins," asked a random voice, which I could've sworn sounded very familiar. "Where should I put my stuff at?"

"Put it in Mahika's room," my dad answered.

I turn around and screamed. The person, who was wondering where to put their stuff, was no other than…Gokudera, Hayato.

"What are you doing at my house?!" I screeched.

"He is the person, who is going to stay until he finds a home," my dad smirked.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said.

"Nope, so can you show him where your room is?"

"I guess so," I replied softly. From that day on, Gokudera was going to stay at our house, until he can find a place to live, but one thing bothers me. How do they know each other? I show him my room.

* * *

Yay, another chapter is done. How do you like this Mahika, better or worse than the other Mahika? Please read and review.

'


	3. The Model and Fearsome Boy

I do not own KHR

* * *

Chapter 3: The Model and Fearsome Person.

_Dear Diary,_

_When I woke up this morning, I knew my life would be okay. Today is a special day. My mom is coming back to Japan from Italy. Why was she in Italy, you ask? Well…my mom is actually a model for some magazine called "Good Times." I'm not the one to brag, but she is the best mother a girl could ever have. Fun, cute, and strong she is friends with almost everyone she has ever met. She has long blonde hair that goes past to her shoulders. But I do have to admit, she does have some of those days, when she is the worst mother in the world. Unfortunately, today might be one of those horrible days. Why do you ask? Simple. There is a middle school boy here, which she does not know about. _

Ding Dong!

_There she is. Well, I must be off now, bye, bye_

_Mahika Watkins_

As I placed my diary into a safe place, I run to the door, hoping everything will be okay. I put my hand on the door knob, then out of nowhere she grabbed me and hugged me until I could not breathe.

"Mahika, I've missed you so much!" my mom squealed with delight. "I wish you could've been there." Then she noticed that she is killing me with her hug. I look straight passed her and I saw that he was there. Who is he, well the special guest at my house? He was picking up her luggage.

"Huh," I said. Wait a damn minute. I couldn't believe my eyes. How in the hell do they know each other? Unless… of course not. There is no way; she was the one who let him stay at our house.

"If you are wondering why they know each other then you can asked me, my dad randomly appeared behind my back. What do I do? I screamed.

"Calm down, Mahika," my dad jokingly said.

"I don't get it, I said. "Was she the one that invited him here?"

"Of course, Mahika."

I turned around, looked at my mom and the stupid guest, and stuck my tongue out, and ran to school.

"Don't you have school today, Mahika…?" my dad said as I am running. Today just wasn't my lucky day.

About ten minutes later, I bump into my stupid boyfriend. "Oh, hi." I said. Then he too gave me a hug, which made my back popped.

"I've miss you so much!" he squealed. I don't know why he said that. He normally doesn't even say anything to me during school (see chapter 2). All he does is spend it with other girls. To top it off, it hasn't even been a full 12 hours, since he last saw me. I walked past him and he just stood there until I told him to come on. "Coming," he said.

"They are so cute together," I heard from people chattering away.

"What were you doing a week ago during school?" he asked. He must have been talking about the incident with Tsuna and Gokudera.

I quickly lied, "We noticed that we were running late to our class." Of course, being the idiot he is, actually believe me. What a loser, oh well. It's not my fault that he is a loser. When we entered the school we began to walk our separate ways. As I enter to my class room, people were wondering why I wasn't here, as usually. I quickly replied, "My mom just came back from Italy."

The school bell rang and then our school national anthem was being sung. I don't know why we have a school national anthem? To me, I think it is a waste of our school's time. Unfortunately, I can't make a complaint to the school. Why? One reason is because it isn't our principal that is making us listen to the school's national anthem. Two, it is our famous disciplinary committee leader's fault. Three, if I make a complaint then the leader will beat me up, by using this really annoying phrase, "I'll bite you to death." Fourth, the leader is like the one that you wouldn't want to mess with. He is the most violent person in the school, and even across Japan or the whole world. I do have to admit…oh yeah his name is Hibari Kyoya. Anyways, I do have to admit that he is pretty damn handsome. And his little chicken, duck thing is so adorable. It is the one that sings our school's national anthem.

Lunch was about to start, so I hang out with Hotaru. She was the one who broke her arm during our cheerleading practice. Every day I asked her how her arm feels and she just replied that it is healing. We go up to the roof of the school. So we placed our lunches on the ground and began to eat. I'm always the loud and obnoxious one and she is the shy type.

"Why are you so shy?" I ask.

"I'm not shy, it just that you are too loud," she replied. She is actually talkative when she with me. Then we get interrupted by Hibari. Like always he glares at people, which today were me and Hotaru.

"Get off of the rooftop," he ordered.

"You can't make us," Hotaru interjected. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "We have the right to be here too," she said in a monotone voice. Hibari glared at her. I said to her to let us get out of here. I quickly pulled her arm and dragged her off of the rooftop.

Then I could hear Hibari said, "Stupid Herbivore."

There was one more minute until class starts, then we heard people chattering away, about Hotaru telling Hibari off. I just couldn't believe that the news was already spreading. People asked her questions, but she just replied, "Is it really that shocking." Then she sat down in her chair.

After school, I went to the practice and went home. As I entered the house, my mom was cooking dinner. I couldn't believe it. The day when she gets home, she is cooking her butt off.

"Mom, why are you cooking, when you just got home?"

"Because I want to have a normal family eating food together," she smiled.

I smirked, "We are far from a normal family." My mom hits me with the big metal spoon. The door bell rang and I knew that it was either two people, dad or Gokudera. I opened the door and randomly my stupid boyfriend hugged me. "What the hell are you doing here?" My mom came behind me and hit my back with that same metal spoon.

"I invited him over," my mom said. "Aren't girls supposed to be nice to their boyfriend?"

"Yeah!" he chattered.

"Shut up," I muttered. I looked past his shoulders and saw my dad and Gokudera. They were talking about something and then they both went their separate ways. Yes, Gokudera is not eating with us.

"You two need to come inside and have some dinner?" my dad said. That night was a little strange.

* * *

Yay, third chapter is done. Haven't you notice that Mahika is mean to Mel. Next chapter is going to be my own chapter that I made up, by myself. Read and Review


	4. School Exams

Chapter 4: School Exams

_Dear Diary, _

_School exams are coming soon. I have to study really hard, so this is all I am going to write tonight._

_Bye, bye_

_Mahika Watkins_

"Mahika, are you ready for dinner?!" my mom shouted. Of course, I so was engrossed with my studying, that I didn't even hear her.

"Get your butt down here right now!" my mom shouted again, only she seemed a little bit perturbed, this time.

"Coming!"

After I ate, I went straight to studying, again. During the two hour mark, my head was on the desk, drooling. Then… that's all I remembered.

When morning rolled around, my mom hit with her cooking spoon, I woken up. "Why did you hit me?" I asked while whining.

"You are ten minutes past your waking up time."

I passed my waking up time. Today is Sunday, for crying at loud. Then it finally came back to my head, I was supposed to go to town. That woman, I swear. Making me go to town, so that I can buy Mel a present for his birthday. I'm not even his girlfriend anymore. What happened, you asked. That time during dinner (see Chapter 3) I told Mel that I was not going to be his girlfriend anymore. I wasn't going even to do that, if my dad didn't told me, otherwise. Yes, it is my entire wonderful dad's fault. That's the extend of it.

"Where in the hell can I find a stupid damn birthday present?" I muttered under my breath. Then I saw it. Yes. A perfect present. I bought it and went straight home, back to studying, of course.

After, five hours of studying, I stopped. I looked at my clock and shouted, "It's already three o'clock!" I didn't even eat lunch yet. I dragged myself to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen, I saw Hotaru having a discussion with my dad. Hotaru turned around and said hi to me. I sat in the kitchen and my dad and Hotaru stopped talking.

"You can continue your discussion."

"We are done already," said Hotaru. She got up from her chair and left the house.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Nothing," my dad smiled. That smile sent chills down my spine. "Time for Chinese takeout, tonight."

I sighed. I do not like Chinese food. After we ate Chinese, forcefully, I went back to studying for another two hours, then I went to bed. Tomorrow is a big day. Exam day.

The night went very quickly. I felt that it has only been ten minutes, since I went to bed. I got out of bed, dressed myself, ate, brush teeth, and ran to school, so that I can have about 30 minutes of studying time before the exam, today. As I got to school, I bumped into my ex-boyfriend. We looked at each other, without saying anything, and we walked out separate ways. Then I walked into my classroom and everybody was preparing for the exam. Unfortunately, when I got to the classroom, I only had ten minutes of study time. That's not going to do anything for me, sighed, and went towards my seat.

During the exam…

The test questions were actually kinda easy. I would be surprised if I did get all 100's. The only subject that I think that I didn't do so well was the history section. There were about two questions that I didn't get. Oh, well. After the tests were done, the teacher said that it would take about two weeks until we know what we got.

"These tests are such a cinch," I heard a certain person, no other than Gokudera.

"Sure it was," I laughed. "But I can tell you one thing, I'm smarter than you are."

He didn't exactly like that comment, but he didn't said anything. Suddenly, Hotaru came behind my ear and whispered, "Don't get too cocky, Mahika. We can only say anything like that, after we know what we got on the tests." She looked at Gokudera and said, "But I'm sure that she did beat you on the tests though." We both laughed and walked towards the outside of the school.

"Wanna do something fun?" asked Hotaru.

I smiled, "I can't. I have to help out my dad with the car."

"I will go and help you out."

We got to my house and my dad was battling with the car. The engine wouldn't start and he would scream out a cuss word. "Why are you causing such a ruckus?" I asked.

"This stupid car won't start!" he cried. "Hello, Hotaru!"

"Hi. Do you need any help?"

"I might, if this car doesn't start." He turned the keys and then the engine started.

"I guess you don't," Hotaru said. "Well, I should go home now, bye Mr. Watkins."

Two weeks later, we found out our test scores. Here's the ranking for my grade. People who were ranked above 60 have to take the re-tests.

1. -----

2. Watkins, Mahika

3. ----

4. ----

5. Naga, Hotaru

6. ----

7. Gokudera, Hayato

8. ----

9. Sasagawa, Kyoko

30. ---

70. Yamamoto, Takeshi

80. Kane, Mel

95. Sawada, Tsunayoshi

Tsuna. Well he is a loser after all; he is the fifth dumbest person in our grade. Gokudera was mad because, both I and Hotaru beat him. Mel is the fifteenth dumbest person in our grade. I'm just glad that I passed the exam.

"Better luck next time, Gokudera!" Hotaru and I laughed.

"Stupid women," Gokudera muttered under his breath.

* * *

During first period…

"Can you please teach me, Mahika?" everybody crowded around me. "Since you are ranked second place."

"Um…Hotaru's also smart," I pulled Hotaru in front of me.

"No, no, no, you are smarter than I am," stuttered Hotaru. "I need to use the restroom. Have fun teaching people?" Then she left the room, smiling. How dare she betray me?

Yeah… I really rushed on this chapter. It sucks, doesn't it? Until next time.

I do not own KHR, forgot to mention that. Goodbye.


End file.
